<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jaieh by jessseventy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797483">jaieh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy'>jessseventy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Platonic Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>jaieh: (Dai Bendu) someone who has earned the title of Mastery in the Jedi Order; a Knight who has taken on a Padawan</em> </p><p>The Master is responsible for the Padawan's safety and education; and should the Master fall -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jaieh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Skyguy!"</p><p>Snips.</p><p>He hurt her. The grief speared through his stomach, hurting, hurting, hurting, an ache that he'd never be able to ignore.</p><p>"Come back to me!"</p><p><em>I can't, </em>he whispered, <em>I hurt everyone. I did this to you.</em></p><p>The togruta's fingers strained, reaching for his hand. He could see the tears in her eyes, trickling down her cheeks, past her markings and to her chin. For a moment, she was that little youngling he'd met at the Temple as a Padawan, who'd hid behind his leg to avoid Master Sha Koon, who'd clung to his back and told him in the most serious of voices that she was who she was supposed to be, and she was going to be the best Jedi ever.</p><p>She <em>was</em> that youngling. No headdress, her lekku stubby and montrals little nubs, dressed in smooth brown robes that were pinned out of the way. Her eyes massive, and her hand tiny, fingertips trailing over his own. Tears came to his eyes and caught in his chest.</p><p>Snips.</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>She was sixteen, golden teeth lining her forehead, duel sabres at her sides, silka beads still hanging from her montrals. She was sixteen, and his Padawan, and his ibli raheniel, and he wanted to protect her from everything. She was sixteen and calling him Skyguy, the smile slowly getting strained, as the war tore their only family apart, the Jedi Order crumbling under the pressure to protect, to fight, to kill and win the war.</p><p>She was that Padawan, lekku starting to reach past her shoulders, montrals taller, smooth against his palms when he held her close after nightmares, the two of them alone, unable to reach out to their family, who were always dying, dying, dying, the war killing them, their culture, their traditions.</p><p>"Please," she whispered, and she was present again. Her montrals tall and silka beads long gone, lekku waving slightly with every breath, markings different, changing over time, blue and white and the undefinable orange of her skin and with two sabres at her side, longer, rectangular with smooth edges, blades silver-white like the snow he'd pulled her shoto from so long ago. "I miss you."</p><p>"It's my fault," he whispered, voice catching on the words, vision blurring. She was thirteen, single green blade, held in a reverse grip, and trying to save everyone and protect everyone and being herself, trying to do whatever she could. "I did this."</p><p>She shook her head, older, about to leave for Mandalore, shoulders shifting, hand moving in a small gesture, as she tried to convey everything without any time to do it. With no clue that she'd never see him again, never see him as the person he wanted to be for her. "I don't care, Anakin. Just come back to me, please!"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Yes, you can!" She shouted, not looking away from his face, tears dripping down both their faces. "You can always come back!"</p><p>No. You can't always come back. The darkness is always there, swirling around him, pulling him deeper, away from her, away from the one person he'd sworn he would always protect, only to turn around and try and murder her. He couldn't go back. There was no going back.</p><p>"Stop lying to yourself!" She reached further, and their fingers touched. His throat tightened, fingers tightening around hers. "You never gave up on me, so I'm not giving up on you!"</p><p>
  <em>You're going to die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I'm not.</em>
</p><p>Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, and his wrapped around hers. The grip tightened, and something changed. Her eyes closed, a breath shaking her body, all the way down to her hand, tears streaming down her face, falling towards him. He did this. He had to change it. He had to.</p><p>He'd promised.</p><p>The future isn't set in stone, he'd been told, so many times, and he'd never listened. He'd never listened when his jaieh told him to feel, accept, and release. An attachment wasn't the same as love. He'd never listened. Not once. Why hadn't he listened when he had the chance? Everyone was gone now. He was gone. Obi-Wan was gone. Aalya and Ki-Adi and Plo and Mace, they were all gone. Ahsoka was the only Jedi left, and he'd stolen the chance to earn that title in full from her. He'd robbed her of her future.</p><p>"You're <em>my</em> jaieh," Ahsoka whispered, the title making his heart sink and stomach churn and eyes burn and something sing. "And I'm your Padawan. I'm <em>never</em> letting you go, jaieh Skywalker."</p><p>"Ahsoka."</p><p>"Jaieh."</p><p>
  <em>"Padawan."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to discover how sleep deprived your writer is check final notes the lack of info indicates such things</p><p><a href="https://js71.tumblr.com/post/624273937698865152/submit-requests">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>